


Running Through Raining

by WowSoBoring



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowSoBoring/pseuds/WowSoBoring
Summary: changing the plot of Asian Population Studies.Rich turns Annie down and Jeff realizes what he was just about to give up on.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	Running Through Raining

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of (okay, not kind of, very much) changed the whole plot of the episode Asian Population Studies because really, why not? I'm pretty sure no one was content with it to begin with as a J/A shipper.  
> This is my first J/A fic to be frank since I also secretively (as a guilty pleasure) pair a rather unconventional and unpopular and thoroughly controversial pair too but I'll not get into it here.  
> I handwrote this one shot a couple months ago during my first Community watch so it's tiny because handwriting stuff gives you comparatively less words.
> 
> (also thanks to certain very nice people on a discord server for motivating me to put this up!!!!!!)

“Annie just texted me” Abed started “she asked Rich out”. Jeff nodded his head in a desperate attempt to look aloof, slowly crumbling inside. Abed went on, “he said ‘no’, he said, ‘she’s great, but too young’…”

That was Jeff’s cue

The thoughts he had in those 10 seconds before Abed finished his sentence were filled with regret. Rich and Annie. That perfect little nice guy who was conveniently good at everything and Annie. Annie who he kissed six months ago and tried to forget about. Annie who he pretended was just an innocent little child. Annie who he overlooked for so long, who liked him so much that she broke his nose.

Annie, who he kind of liked too much and it scared him.

If the study group didn’t care about Rich’s age being 30 or more, they probably won’t care about Jeff’s age either.

Impulse overtook him and he went all the way to that terrible neighborhood where he wished she didn’t live but he never told her that because he was trying too hard to come across as vain.

* * *

Annie crumbled up inside, didn’t know what to do. She was tired of being treated like some little girl. She was almost 20!

“Too young”

What was that supposed to mean? She’d been through more than most 25 year olds. She’d been through literal (metaphorical) hell with Adderall and then she built herself back up again. She went to rehab to patch her life up and had been abandoned by her family and no one seemed to notice that.

So apparently, she was too young. Having gone through all that, made her “too young.”.

Jeff just kept overlooking her and pursuing whatever god-awfully toxic relationship he had with Britta.

She chided herself.

She didn’t need a man.

She was strong enough.

But she wasn’t sure how long it’d take her to forget the way Jeff held her underneath those stars at night while he kissed her. She thought about it against her own will and was eventually entranced in the memory,

And then the doorbell rang.

And she opened the door and saw him. Drenched in rain. Before she could invite him in, he opened his mouth to speak.

“Don’t say anything until I’ve said what I’ve gotta say. I’ve known you for almost 2 years now and I’ve never taken you as seriously as I should have. You are the strangest, coolest, most genuine person I’ve ever met and I don’t think I can live without whatever it is we have a try.”

“Yes” she said quietly

And so he took her in his arms and kissed her with those soft lips as she ran his hands and entangled them in his smooth, soft hair.

She wasn’t too young anymore.

At least, she didn’t feel like that anymore.


End file.
